Marceline's Backstory
by ambria.princesshaught
Summary: Ever wondered Marceline's life back during the Mushroom War? This is my idea of her life as a child, and meeting Simon Petrikov. I do not own Adventure Time.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Beginning

Four-year old Marceline Abadeer crawled out of the cave her father had instructed her to stay in once she heard the noise stop. She almost broke down at the sight. The Great Mushroom War was over, but did not have a happy ending. Everything was in ruins, and smoke was spewing into the sky, turning it into a dark gray. The interstates were torn up; buildings were crumbled and aflame, and cars and rubble were all over the place. Marceline ran around, calling for somebody, anybody. After ten minutes of no people or signs of surviving life, Marcie plopped on the ground and cried. She was the only person left in the world. There was no bug milk in any fridge she looked in, and was too young to remember the chant to get back to the Nightosphere, the world in which she had lived in. Their own war had started in the Nightosphere, much more deadly and ferocious than the one on the surface world, as there were demons and fire and evil. Her father, Hunson Abadeer, had then sent Marceline to the real world to hide in a cave where she wouldn't be harmed and had promised to get her when the war was over. Marceline's mother, Marlene, was a mortal. She had hid in the cave with the young vampire, and went out one day to find food for her daughter while the war was still going on. It had been three hours and Marlene had not returned; so Marceline had wandered out to look for her, and found fabric scraps from her clothes on the ground, along with a trail of blood. Marceline didn't have enough time to grieve, she had heard a bomb go off and ran back into the cave, where she had cried, trying to drone out the sounds of warfare outside with her sobbing.

Before Hunson had sent Marceline up, the only thing she had been able to bring with her was a metal box. Marceline opened the box; with everything she had-a few crayons, a spool of thread and a needle, a knife for safety, and a photo of her family- her, Hunson and Marlene. Marceline almost cried as she kept staring at the photo, knowing her father wasn't there with her and her mother was dead. Marceline closed the box and left it sitting on the sidewalk, and started to walk again- with the knife in her hand. She kept trying to find someone, she didn't care who it was, she just needed someone to be with, to help her and just to know the fact she wasn't the last one left. Marceline opened the doors to every house- the families were gone. Many of the houses had dead bodies in them. Marceline went back to where she had left her box, and it wasn't there. She kept running, maybe someone had found it and put it in the cave and was waiting for her! Marceline ran in the direction the cave was in, and it wasn't there. Marceline ran every corner, looking for it, but it was gone. She was lost. Marceline broke down again, whispering _daddy_. Where was her father? The war must've been over by now; the track of time in the Nightosphere is much faster than the one to the mortals, the war would've been a mere few days to a mortal like her mother. She was alone, with nothing and nobody left. After a few minutes of crying, she squinted through her tears to see a moving figure. She wiped her eyes with her little hands, to see someone coming towards her. Marceline strained to see who it was; it appeared to be a man in a suit, he had bluish skin and a crown was tied to a small band attached to his trousers. He also had something in his hands. Marceline got scared, unsure of what it was, no doubt something to hurt her. She dropped the knife and ran, ignoring the fact she needed anybody there with her. She got around the block and the man had started running after her now. Marceline kept crying and tears flew back from her cheeks as she crossed the block. As she turned the corner, she tripped on a big block of concrete, and fell on the crumbled sidewalk, cutting her knee. Marceline tried to get up and keep running, but the man had seen her in the pile.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two- A Meeting

Marceline was about to run up and keep going, trying to outrun him. The man crouched down beside her and tried to reassure her. "Get away! Don't hurt me!" she yelled, her voice crackling from the sobs. From all the silence, her voice seemed to echo around the ruined world. "I won't hurt you." He said, and his voice was reassuring, even though Marceline didn't know if she should still trust him. He pulled a hanky from his pocket and wiped away her tears. His finger brushed his cheek, and it was cold, like ice. He picked her up, and set her on an overturned car. He saw her cut. The man took the hanky and tied it around the cut to make it stop bleeding. "How- how come you aren't dead? Like everyone else?" she asked, rubbing the hanky. The man was silent. He asked her where her parents were. Marceline stayed silent as well. The man looked around. "Wait here," he said, wiping away her tears again. She watched him go, and started crying again; he was leaving her. The man came back with a pink sock monkey, with long arms and legs and blue button eyes, and two more on its butt. Marceline's crying went to a sniffle, and took him. The toy reminded her of a stuffed bear her father had given her when she was a baby, but had forgotten him when she left the Nightosphere. Marceline remembered the nickname her father had called her before, _Hambo_. She smiled as she proclaimed that was what she was going to name him to the man. He smiled. "What's your name?" she asked as she held onto Hambo. The man looked as if he was trying to remember. "I… I don't remember." He said, although he looked honest about it. "You don't remember your own name?" she asked. He shook his head. She saw a business card in his pocket. She grabbed it. "Si… Si...mon." Marceline read; her reading not great since she was only four. "Simon?" he questioned and it seemed he remembered it. "Yeah. Simon, P-Pet…trick…off." She annunciated the best she could. "Petrikov." Simon muttered his face in awe. Marceline shrugged. Her eyes wandered towards the crown attached to his belt. "You have a crown! Are you a king?" she asked. He smiled. "No." "I'm a queen though. Marceline, the Vampire Queen!" she said proudly. Simon laughed.

"I wanna try!" she exclaimed, and ripped the crown from the band and was about to put it on her head, when Simon quickly snatched it. Marceline looked confused and upset. "You… you can't wear it." He said. "Why not?" Simon was silent, but suddenly, he grunted, and his hands went toward his head as if he was in pain. "What's wrong?" Marceline asked in fright. Simon said something, but it was mysterious, as if in another language. "What?" "The visions…" he said in English. "What visions?" Simon shot his head toward her, and his whitish eyes turned whiter from behind his glasses. Marceline screamed and buried her head in Hambo's body. Simon ran off, yelling "The secrets of snow!" as if he'd been keeping it in for a long time. He kept running faster as Marceline felt a snowflake fall on her cheek. She looked up, and even though the sky was heavy with smoke, snowflakes had started to fall. Marceline noticed the something on the ground. "Simon! You forgot your thing!" she yelled, holding it. He didn't come back. Somehow, the cave had appeared right across from her. It had been in front of her the whole time, even though she hadn't even seen it. She ran inside. She opened the parcel and saw a frame with a picture of a woman inside. She had red hair, a turquoise turtleneck and glasses. _Betty_ was written in gold at the bottom. The other something was- her box! He must have found it. Marceline took her crayons and ran to the next empty section of her wall, and drew Simon, her and the crown. She'd been doing this since her mother died. She drew a picture of everything that happened to her day by day, like a picture diary. Marceline grabbed Hambo and snuggled against a blanket, and fell asleep while looking at the picture of the woman Betty.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three- Who are You?

A few years had passed and Hunson still hadn't gotten Marceline. She was sitting on a torn up couch in front of an old crumbled bank, sewing up Hambo, who was much dirtier. Before Marceline had turned six, Marceline had to eat like every other living thing. Being part demon, when she turned six she could live without eating for a long period of time. She would have to suck segments of the red out of Hambo, turning him into dingy lavender, which he was now. He had gotten dirtied from the rubble of buildings and ripped from glass. Marceline was eight years old now. She turned to her right, and saw two people walking her way. One looked like a boy, the other a dog. They walked up to her, even though she tried to ignore them and just keep sewing a rip on Hambo from a broken house window. "Hey little Marcie." The dog said. "Who _are_ you guys?" she asked, trying to concentrate on Hambo, but for some reason she felt as though she knew these strangers. "We're Finn and Jake," the boy replied. He had on a blue shirt and shorts, a white plush hat that looked like bears ears, and a green backpack. "Yeah, we're your friends." Jake replied. Marceline looked at them both. First Finn, then Jake. "Hambo is my only friend. See?" she waved around Hambo, showing him off. Just then his left button eye popped off into a sewer. "Uh-oh, you need a new eyeball surgery pal. Luckily, we have a donor." Marceline ripped the button off her jumper and placed it where the old one was. She took the lace piece of string off the spool and carefully threaded it onto the needles eye. She took the needle and stitched it on, replying "I'm hurting you because I love you." Which was true. Hambo was her only friend, just like she'd said. The one called Jake cleared his throat to get her attention. "What are you two still doing here?" she asked, wanting them to go and leave her be. "We're trying to wake you up." Finn said which confused Marceline. She was already awake. "Do you know where your memory core is?" Jake asked. What was a memory core? Marceline shook her head no. "No, but anything could be behind that cellar door, _and_ it rhymes with memory core!" she told them, hoping they'd leave now. "Ooh, could be jams and pickles down there!" the dog said, running after it. "I want some!" the boy yelled while running after him and jumping down in there. Marceline set Hambo down and looked down there, and only saw stairs. "Weirdoes." She mumbled, and sat back on the couch to finish her sewing job. When she was about to call it the day, she saw that Finn had dropped something. She bent over and picked it up. It was a locket. She opened it, and saw a picture of her inside. Marceline was freaked out. She walked inside her cave and tossed the locket in the corner. Just to make sure those two would never come back and try to take her home, Marceline picked up a heavy rock and threw it on the ground. She took the knife and carved a big M on the other rock to stand for Marceline. She picked it back up, and planted it right back on top of the letter.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four- Daddy!

Marceline was now twelve. When she was ten she had ventured out father into the cave, and found a small white cottage, right next to a lake. Marceline had opened the door, which was unlocked. The furniture, walls, and clothes were intact. She had been wearing clothes she'd found in old houses, and so far hadn't eaten for ten months, and was fine. She however would have to eat within the next few weeks to survive. Marceline had decided to live in this cottage. She had originally been sleeping on a pile of soft dirt at the front of the cave, but now she had a warm house with fresh water. Marceline woke up, and grabbed a black shirt and a denim jumper, and her raggedy holed socks she'd been wearing since she was four. She floated out of what she assumed what used to be the daughters bed, due to the flowered sheets, and into the shower. A few days after she found the cottage, she was old enough to gain the ability to float. Marceline took off her nightgown, and hopped in the shower. After ten minutes, Marceline changed into her clothes and floated downstairs and outside to take a walk with Hambo. She kept going until she was outside the cave. As she passed an old diner, her stomach growled. The hunger was starting. Marceline decided to look around inside, maybe some food was intact in the freezer. She floated around the dark, dirty diner, looking for a freezer. She found it a few minutes later, and tugged on the silver handle. It wouldn't budge. She grabbed both hands around it, and pulled. It popped open, and the impact from its opening caused Hambo to go flying from her arms. She quickly went to go pick him up from off the glass-covered floor, when she heard a familiar voice. "_Marceline_?" she turned around, and smiled when she saw the person she'd hoped to see- her father! "_Daddy_!" Marceline cried and ran to him. "Daddy, where have you been? I've been in this world for over eight years!" "I know sweetie. I'm sorry." Hunson said, stroking her long black hair. "I've tried to look for you but couldn't find you." "I was in the cave. Like you told me to." Hunson made a blank expression. "Oh, well… the only thing that matters is that I've found you." He said. Marceline's stomach growled again, and she looked in the freezer. The only food left was a box of French fries. "This will have to do." She said, and floated over to the stove, hoping it still worked. "Well, you can float now!" Hunson said, surprised. "Surprising a nine year old vampire can do it so early!" Marceline stared at him. "Dad, I-I'm twelve now." she said, upset that her own Dad didn't know how old his only child was. "Oh, of course." he said, not even bothering to apologize. She just ignored him and went back to the stove.

Marceline looked for propane to start the stove. She looked in a closet, and flashed her fangs in a smile as she saw a propane tank. She filled up the stove, and turned it on, and the flame appeared. Marceline dumped the frozen fries in a pan and let it sit. After ten minutes they were ready. She put the French fries on a partially broken dish and set it on a wrecked table booth. Marceline floated to the back to look for some ketchup for the fries to eat the fries with, she couldn't eat anything if it didn't have any red it in. For vampires, there is a special vitamin in red that they need to ingest in order to live. Marceline couldn't wait to eat, she was so hungry! Luckily, there was a glass bottle of catsup in the broken cabinets. She grabbed it and floated back to the table, only to drop the bottle in shock and sadness as she found her father eating her fries. "M-Marceline!" he cried, dropping the French fries in his hand. Marceline sniffled. "Daddy, why?" she said, her stomach growling even more. Marceline ran over to the dish, only to find every last French fry had been eaten. "Marceline, wait!" her father cried as Marceline ran out crying. That was the last piece of food she could find. Marceline sat on a pile of dirt far from where her father could find her, and cried. After she was done, Marceline looked around as her stomach growled loudly. She then noticed something pink. She ran over to it. Could it be? It was… bubblegum! Marceline hungrily ripped off a piece, only to hear an "Ow!" Marceline jumped in fright.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five- Princess Bubblegum

"Hey! That really hurt!" exclaimed a female's voice. "Who said that?" Marceline asked, unsure of what was happening. "Me!" snapped a girl as the blob of bubblegum stood up. She had light pink skin, short hot pink bubblegum hair, and an angry expression on her face. She appeared to be around Marceline's age. The bubblegum girl's eyes widened as she saw Marceline's fangs, and jumped into a hole crying "I'm sorry! Please don't bite me!" she cried. "I won't hurt you, I promise." The girl climbed out, and sat on a car. "Sorry about your hair, I was just hungry." Marceline said honestly as she handed her back the blob of gum. "It's alright." Gummy Hair said as she mashed it back in with the rest of her hair. "So, you survived the war too, huh?" she asked, swinging her legs. "Yeah. I've been living in a cave since I was four. My father made me." Marceline explained, tugging Hambo's arm. "I've been living down here since I was four, too." She said, and led Marceline down the hole she'd hidden in.

When they were both down, the bubblegum moved a rock over the hole, sealing it off. There was a mattress, a blanket, a roaring fire in a pit she must have dug, and a vanity with a broken mirror. On the vanity was a tiara. "You have a tiara! Are you a princess?" The girl giggled. "I was. I was Princess Bonnibel. My dad, King Kandee, ruled a kingdom called the Kandee Kingdom." she explained. "Was he made of gum too?" Marceline asked. Bonnibel laughed. "No. He was normal. And so was I." "But, then how did you turn all…" Marceline asked, unsure of how to put it. Bonnibel's eyes lowered. "I was walking outside one day while the war was going on. I was eating some gum I'd gotten from a fancy candy store that same day. While I was walking, the Mushroom Bomb went off, and while I was chewing it, the radiation from the blast mutated the bubblegum into my DNA. Then I became Princess Bubblegum." Bubblegum explained. "All of the townspeople were terrified by my appearance, not knowing it was me. They thought I was a monster. So I ran away, and found the Kandee Kingdom's abandoned underground storage facility. I've lived down here since then. It was only minutes before everyone else had died from the toxic radiation, including my parents, and the kingdom was destroyed from the blast." She said, looking at an old picture of herself. She had had red hair that was in a fancy updo, a fancy blue dress and happy quartz pink eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry…" "Did your parents die too?" she asked. Marceline looked at her. "I'm sorry, too personal." She said, withdrawing the question. "No, it's fine. My father is Hunson Abadeer, he rules the Nightosphere, but you might not know what that is…" Princess Bubblegums eyes widened again.

"The Nightosphere? I read about that once in the royal library!" she said, walking over to her mattress and pulled out the book. She blew the dust off, and it read _The Enchiridion_ and opened to a page_._ The book had a brown leather cover with a sword, a dove and a bundle of grapes on it, and looked very very old. "It says here, '_The Nightosphere is a desolate place where demons and unrested souls reside. There is havoc and destruction everywhere you look, where evil creatures will torment you in your dreams_.'" She read, and showed her a picture of a statue of her father. "Yeah. That's where I used to live. Their own war had started down there that's much more frightening than the one that was going on up here. My mother was a mortal, and killed when finding food for me." PB looked upset. "Gosh, I'm so sorry, uh…" "Marceline. Marceline the Vampire Queen." Bonnibelle chuckled. "What?" "Well, if you're a _queen_, you deserve more right to wear this crown than I do." she picked up the crown and placed it on Marceline's head. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. Marceline's stomach growled again. Bonnibel took the hint and handed her a jelly doughnut. "I found an old bakery the other day and there was a box intact." Luckily it was strawberry jelly. Marceline smiled and said thanks as she hungrily sucked the jelly out of the doughnut. She felt much better. Marceline's eyes drifted towards a beaker with some sort of liquid in it in the corner. "What's that?" Marceline asked, pointing to the glass tube while munching on the empty dough part she hadn't eaten. Bubblegum went to the corner to grab it, and set it on the vanities' wooden counter. "I stole it from the royal laboratory, and I've been experimenting on it since I came to live down here." "What are you experimenting on?" she asked. Bonnibel opened The Enchiridion to a page that read RECIPE FOR LIFE. "Building a new kingdom where the old one was. When the bubblegum mutated my DNA, I had some candy from the store in my pocket that hadn't affected me." she said, pulling out a few hard candies that hadn't rotted. "I've been trying to make them live using the steps in this book. But I haven't been very successful." "Is there anything you need to do that will make it work?" "Yes. I need a symbol of true love, to simulate the Candy Peoples hearts." Marceline looked down at Hambo. "You can use Hambo." She said. "R-Really?" "Yes. I've had him since the war ended. A man named Simon gave me him and I've loved Hambo ever since." "Simon? Simon _Petrikov_?" she asked. Marceline nodded. "Marcie, you _have_ to stay away from him." "Why?" "He's crazy! Running around, saying 'Betty, please forgive me!' and zapping things in ice. He's loony!" she exclaimed. "Betty!" Marceline yelled. "What about her? Who is she, anyway?" without answering, Marceline floated up out of the hole. "Marceline, where are you going?" Bubblegum cried.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six- Betty the Princess

Marceline floated to the cave, and grabbed the photo of Betty off of the counter in the cottage. She'd been trying ever since to figure out who the woman was, hoping something about her would ring a bell. Marceline came to the conclusion that Betty was Simons wife. She ran out the cave and back to where Princess Bubblegum's hole was.

"The picture!" a voice yelled, and someone tackled her. "Hey! Get off me!" Marceline yelled before getting a good look at the persons' face. She gasped. "_Simon_?" "What-mon?" he asked, before getting off her. "Give me that picture, girl!" he said, reaching past her. He looked much different. His skin was an ice blue. He had a long white beard that extended down to his knees, and a long blue gown. The crown was perched upon his head, and his eyes were fully white. "Do you even remember me?" she asked. "No you strange brat, just gimme that picture!" even though he didn't remember Marceline or his name, he somehow seemed to remember Betty. "You gave me this bear!" She insisted. Simon looked confused. "How do you not remember who I am? You helped me when I was a scared little girl!" Marceline cried, a tear rolling down her cheek. "I did?" Marceline looked at the frame. "Betty, was she your wife?" Marceline asked. Simon shook his head. "Betty my princess…she was my fiancée. She got scared of my appearance and left me. While moving she died in the war and…Hey!" Marceline had run off to the hole while he was telling the story. "Give me! That! Picture!" he said, flying after her with his beard split, flapping them like wings. "No! I need it!" Simon zapped at her with ice lightning bolts, and one hit her hand, the one with the frame in it, freezing it in a block of ice. "I got you now!" "Get away from me you crazy person!" Marceline floated up, knocked the crown off his head and smashed the ice off her hand on his head. After Simon had fallen to the ground, Marceline ran off again to the hole. She saw the rock and pushed it aside, and moved it back in its place before Simon saw where she was hiding.

"There you are! What happened?" Bonnibel asked. Marceline waited until she caught her breath before explaining what happened. "I knew Simon when I was little; he ran off and dropped this and I've kept it ever since. He was her fiancé, who he _loved_." Princess gasped. "Symbol of true love! Just what I need!" she said. Bonnibelle took the photo out of the frame and ripped it up, and added it to the beaker. She took a pencil and mixed it around, and the formula turned pink and bubbled. "Success!" she cried, and took a bonbon and dropped a few drops on it. It suddenly grew to the size of a beach ball, grew eyes and limbs, and had on a hat and a mustache. "It works!" cried Bonnibel and they both danced around. "Hello!" said the living bonbon. "What should we name him?" asked Marceline, and Bonnibel said she'd been thinking of it. "Starchy." "Hello! My name's Starchy!" the bonbon said, and danced around. They laughed. She kept doing that until all the hard candies were living and conversing. "Great! Now we just need to find a way to get past Ice King." "Who's Ice King?" Marceline asked. "Simon." Princess Bubblegum told her. Marceline put a hand to her chin and snapped her fingers. "I have a plan."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven- You Lied to Me!

Marceline got out of the hole and yelled "Hey! Ice King!" he was crying on a pair of cement stairs. "What?" he asked. "Um, that picture, I put it somewhere and you can have it." Ice King looked happy. "Really? Where?" he asked. "You know the purple screaming oak tree on the other side of the country?" she made up. "Uh… yeah, everyone knows that tree!" Ice King assured her, even though he was lying. "I put it over there. Go get it!" she said. Ice King giggled with glee as he flew away. When he was far enough, Marceline told Princess Bubblegum it was safe to come out. "Okay, let's go!" they all got out with the beaker and the book and started running. "How far is it?" asked Marceline. "About fifty miles." Marceline screeched to a stop. "Wait, you expect us to run, all the way to your kingdom in time before that crazy wizard guy comes back?" she asked. "Well, how else are we gonna get there?" asked Bubblegum. Marceline thought, and snapped her fingers again. "I have an idea, but do _not_ get freaked out." She warned. They all nodded. Marceline transformed into a giant bat, and told them to get on her back. Once they were all on, Marceline started flapping in the right direction. "Hey Marcie, I've been wondering," "What?" she asked. "If you're a vampire, how can you go outside and not burn up?" "That's only for sunlight, and there hasn't been any sunlight since the war ended." "Oh, right." The smoke spewing in the sky had not stopped, sure it's rained, but there's still never been any sun since. Marceline kept Hambo tucked under her wing as she kept flying. "Look out! Crazy ice wizard approaching!" Starchy yelled. Bonnibel looked to the side, and her eyes widened. "Oh no." "Hey, vampire girl! I checked and there was no tree there!" he yelled. "I said pink!" Marceline yelled, quickly thinking of an alibi. "Nice try, but there _was_ a pink screaming tree and wasn't under there either! You _lied_ to me!" Ice King yelled, throwing an ice lightning bolt at them. They all screamed as Marceline quickly dodged it. He threw another one, and Marceline moved up, causing a candy corn woman named Glenda to fall off. Princess Bubblegum quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her back up. A purple gumdrop that was on the back started hyperventilating and screaming, and then he exploded. Everyone screamed. "Bonnie, what happened to him?" Marceline cried. "Candy People explode when they get scared!" she explained. "Okay, that's it, we have to end this." Marceline flew down to a rooftop and changed back into her normal form. "Marceline, what are you doing?" asked Princess Bubblegum. "Just trust me!" she yelled. "Ice King! Let me just talk to you! Please!" she begged. Ice King flew down. "Look, I'm sorry I tricked you. I'm trying to help this girl, her name is Princess Bubblegum and her kingdom was destroyed. We needed that picture to help her rebuild a Candy Kingdom." Marceline explained. "I lost my mother, and she lost all her subjects, and her parents. Just please let us go. I won't trick you anymore." Marceline promised. Ice King sighed and said "But Betty was all I had. Without her, I'm nothing." "But look what you've accomplished! You can make it snow, and you survived the war! If you can make a kingdom out of ice, I bet you can get some real nice penguin folk to live with you." Ice King looked willing. "Okay. I'll leave you alone. And I'm sorry, Gunter." He said, flying away. "Who's Gunter?" Bonnibelle asked. "I dunno," she shrugged. Marceline got back in her bat form, and continued flying until they were at the ruins of the castle.

"This was it?" Marceline asked after she'd changed back into her girl form. Princess Bubblegum nodded. She walked over to a broken-down store and sifted through the wood and dirt. "What are you looking for?" Marceline asked. "This was the candy store." Bubblegum dug up some dirt, and pulled out a large wooden box. It was full of candy, neatly stacked, untouched, and fully intact. There was candy touching the brim, and there must have been at least a thousand pieces in there. "What's that?" "Candy. After I was mutated, I told the candy store man of what I was going to do just before everyone died; he was the only one who wasn't scared of me. He quickly buried a box of candy for me to create the kingdom with when I came back." She replied, and pulled out a peppermint, she doused it and it grew and was wearing a tuxedo. "Hello m'lady, I am your Peppermint Butler, here at your service." Bubblegum smiled. When she made about thirty candy people, she sent them out to go rebuild the castle. There were two broken gumball machines on the ground, when they were doused they were restored and created them to be the castle guardians. "But won't it take years to make all those Candy People and the kingdom?" Marceline asked. Princess nodded her head. "Probably about a hundred years." she said. "But you'll be dead by then!" Marceline had an idea. She walked over to the princess and bit her neck. "What are you doing?" Bonnibel cried. Marceline pulled back, and said she only bit her with one fang, so she could decide how long she wanted to be immortal and stay the same age, and when she was done the scar would go away. Princess Bubblegum smiled and hugged Marceline.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight- The End

Marceline asked Ice King for a tip, and he froze the Candy People for them until the entire Candy Kingdom was built, so they wouldn't die of old age. When it was finished, they unfroze them and wiped their memories. The old buildings had been taken down, and the land was proclaimed as Ooo. Princess Bubblegum and Marceline were both nineteen (Marceline was really 1003 but her physical appearance was of nineteen). The Candy People built new kingdoms for found princesses who had mutated and survived and were living in an underground warehouse during the war- Wildberry Princess, who had owned a fresh produce stand, Breakfast Princess, who had worked at a diner to pay off her debt, Engagement Ring Princess who had worked at a jewelry store, and many others. Marceline had found out why she had seen Finn and Jake on the couch when she was eight; they had been helping her in the future. She had found the locket; all rusted now, and gave it back to them.

Marceline was living in her cave still while Finn and Jake lived in a tree she used to live in when she was dating Ash. When she found out he sold Hambo, she had beat him up and tell her which witch he sold it too, and traded the wand back for it. Marceline was lying on her couch with Hambo and strumming the beat to her new song on her axe bass. Her eyes wandered over to the picture of her parents on her nightstand. She thought of Marlene, and how much she missed her, and so she just turned the picture over and continued to strum. The war was over, forget living in the past, the present was pretty rockin'.

~ THE END ~


End file.
